There's Two of Them
by Fluffy Green Thing
Summary: Rachel finds out she has a twin brother the same day she meets her mom. She recruits Kurt to find out all about him. Rated T for safety. Not a Blainchel pairing, Klaine will start as of next chapter.


A/N: I really don't know what I am doing. I just got the idea while watching the Darren/Lea duet in their x-mas episode so yeah...

**After Rachel meets Shelby**

Rachel came home after confronting Shelby Corcoran. She finally met her mother. She was speechless, something that didn't often happen.

"Dads?" she called out.

"In the kitchen," came the reply. She left her school bag on jacket on the couch and made her way to the kitchen.

Leroy Berry was making dinner, while dancing around the room. "What's the word, hummingbird?" He smiled at her.

"I just met my mom," she said bluntly.

The spoon Leroy was mixing the pasta with fell in the pot.

"You met who?" Her other dad, Hiram, chocked out.

"My mom, Shelby Corcoran." She calmly explained.

"Rachel, sweetie, we were going to tell you-" Leroy started.

"I know," Rachel cut him off. "Shelby told me that I had to contact her while I was still a minor. She could only contact me when I was 18. And I know that you thought you were protecting me. But I am a big girl now. Is there anything else I should know about my family? Do I have a half-brother who lives in Florida or something?"

Both dads exchanged a glance.

"Well, he isn't your half-brother and he lives in Lima as well," Leroy said after a minute.

"I was kidding," Rachel said.

"Well, we aren't. Since you're not a little girl anymore, do you want to hear the full story?"

Rachel nodded numbly.

"Well, when we asked Shelby to be your mother, we had to use more than one egg because the percentage of the eggs catching on to the lining is very small. There were 5 eggs in total. 3 of them didn't catch on. But you and your brother did.

"When we found out that we were having twins, we were scared. We had never planned on having twins. We were in our late twenties. We knew we could take care of one baby but not two. I know it sounds horrible. But we weren't ready to take care of two infants."

"So you kept me. But what about the other baby? What happened to my brother?" Rachel stammered on the last word. It felt weird saying 'my brother' after being an only child for 15 years.

"Well, we gave him up. Shelby said she was going to be a Broadway star and she wouldn't be able to take care of the baby. So we put him up for adoption. A nice couple adopted him soon after."

"So, where is he now?"

"He still lives with them. He actually goes to Dalton Academy. Last I heard, he was the lead in their Glee Club."

"My _brother_ is my competition?" Rachel asked shocked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Well, then, can I meet him?"

"Erm, we have kept in touch with his parents," Hiram started,

"And?" Rachel pressed on.

"They haven't told him he's adopted."

"What? What do you mean, haven't told them? He must suspect something."

"Well, I doubt he would, he looked similar to them. Black hair, slightly tan skin, not particularly tall."

"Can I still meet him?" she asked.

"Well, I'm not so sure it's a good idea. How about we talk to his parents and ask if they would like to get together so the two of you can meet?"

"No, that sounds like a horrible idea. It would feel so clinical, like 'Blaine, this is Rachel, you twin sister. You were separated at birth.' I mean, come on. I'm going to my room."

She stormed off to the living room to grab her books before running upstairs and slamming her door shut.

Leroy looked at Hiram.

"I knew we should have told her."

"No, we should have kept Blaine. I mean, he would definitely be a Joey or a Ross. Where did they get that name? From some lame TV show about singing teenagers?"

"Not the time, Hiram," but Hiram could see Leroy hiding a small smile.

**The next day at McKinley high school**

Rachel went up to Kurt, the choir queer at the school.

"Kurt?" she asked timidly.

He slowly turned to look at her, "Yes, Rachel? If you want to talk about who gets to sing the solo this week at Glee club, don't bother. I-"

"That's not what I was going to ask you." She quickly cut him off. He looked shocked.

"I need a favor." She said quietly.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." He said, with a slight smirk on his face. He could see how much asking for help was killing her.

"I need your help." She ground out.

"And how may I offer my services?" he asked in a jovial tone.

"I need you to go to that Dalton school and get to know Blaine Anderson."

"I'm sorry, what? Are you trying to make me spy on the competition?"

"No, it's more… personal, you could say,"

"Well, what does he look like?" Kurt asked her.

"That's the thing, I don't know. I need you to find out all you can about him. It's important." She told him earnestly.

"Alright, I'll do it. But you owe me big time." He sighed, "I'll go tomorrow, okay?"

Rachel threw her arms around him. "Oh thank you so much Kurt. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she let go bright red at being caught so excited at something other than Glee club.

"All in a day's work, mademoiselle." He grinned. "May I offer to lead you to the choir room, my lady?"

"You may, kind sir," she giggled and linked her arm through his and set off through the hallways.

A/N: I know that this is shorter than what I usually write but I just really wanted to put this out there. I hope you like it. Read, Review and send me love and food, preferably in recipes, but I also accept sending food by mail.

I love you guys and I will try to update soon!


End file.
